The Aftereffect
by RokuInu
Summary: The Hangover: HP style but done tastefully. AU, obviously and Non-Canon couples. When Neville ends up missing after a wild night of bachelor partying, it's up to Harry, Ron, Draco and a few others to find out where in the world he is. On temporary Hiatus.
1. The Aftereffect: Prologue

**Okay I'm back with a relatively short story and yes I know I should be concentrating on Twists and Turns and also a Royal Bodyguard but this idea refused to leave my head so I decided to develop it and write it out. Now just is just a prologue and will continue it if I get enough reviews/responses. And now don't worry the story is completely thought out and will be written and I know how it ends and whatnot so this will be finished if, again, you guys want it. **

**Obviously it's AU and non-canon couples and I used the central theme of the Hangover movies (both I & II) as well as borrowed some ideas from the movies BUT it will not completely be like the two movies as I will have my own twists and ideas in the mix as well. I also noticed there are not a lot of stories like this (but if there is recommend them to me as I would love to read them) so I decided to add to the mix. And it won't be a completely stupid comedy but it will make you laugh I can, hopefully guarantee that. P.S. My inspiration for this story has to be "Battle of the Sexes: Anime Style by VampSlaying101. This story will make you laugh because their humor is so spot on. Also I'm from the States and the characters diction will illustrate that so don't expect "arse" and things like that though I will throw in a "Bloody Hell" every now and then. =)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (we all know who does) and I also don't own the Hangover franchise movies (If you want to know, look it up). And mistakes are my own and I'll catch them when I can.

* * *

><p>Chapter I: Prologue<p>

It was a beautiful and peaceful Autumn day but there was nothing peaceful about the situation at hand.

The guest were anxious and nervous as were the people participating in the wedding service themselves. Everything was put on hold because the groom and groomsmen were missing. MIA. Not there. The bride was the most worried since she hadn't heard from her husband-to-be and his friends since they left the hotel to celebrate their bachelor party. As the bride walked around she kept stealing glances at her bridesmaids to see if they had heard any word of them. The wedding is suppose to start in forty-five minutes but with no word from the men, the likelihood of that happening was slim to none.

The bride walked up to Hermione Potter, who was, obviously, married to Harry Potter who happened to be the groom's best man. "Any word, Hermione?," she asked. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. The wait is slowly eating me alive!" The bride had every right to be a nervous wreck. The was the most important day of her life and her dream man who was to be her husband had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Hermione looked apologetic but inside she was downright furious at her husband and his friends. Who disappears with the groom with only several hours until the wedding. When they finally do show up, she is going to give a good hexing and an earful of choice words.

She was still silently fuming when her cell phone rang. Normally, wizards do not even mingle with muggle devices but since both Harry and Hermione was raised primary in the muggle world, they decided to keep up with the times since they do offer something that were essential like in this situation, cell phones. The looked at the phone and was immediately relieved to see it was her husband calling and, of course, after her relief came the fury that was uniquely Hermione.

She answered the phone with a blinding rage. "Harry James Potter!," she screamed silently thankful that her, the bride and the remaining bridesmaids were in a separate room from the rest of the guests. But naturally, with her saying those three words, the bride and the bridesmaids immediately turned toward her looking for some sort of answer as to what was happening with the men. "So help me," she continued. "I will castrate you as soon as you and your sorry friends haul your sorry asses back here."

There was a slightly long pause before she heard a voice. "Sorry to hear that you think so lowly of your husband's friends, Granger," a voice that she was certainly not expecting replied. But she instantly knew who it was. Only one person still called her by her maiden name.

"Draco," she said with as much malice as possible, which was a lot at the moment, "Where the hell are you guys and where is my husband?"

He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about Harry he's...fine as are the rest of us."

"Then where the hell are you? What's happening?," she needed answers not only for her but for the worried bride was well.

She could hear him sigh before he started speaking again. "We lost him Hermione," he said simply.

"Who? Lost who?"

"Neville, Hermione. We lost Neville and we have no idea where he is. We really fucked up this time."

Hermione was dumbfounded. Her tongue was numb and she was slightly shaking. She honestly feared the worse. "It-it's that bad? Like no wedding bad?"

Again he chuckled. "Hermione, you have no idea..."

* * *

><p>Just a little teaser if you are interested. Well I'll leave you to read and review and I really hope you like it.<p>

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	2. How It Began: Part I

**I got enough responses to continue, though I would like more, so I will like I promised. So as you will see the characters are a bit OOC but considering the circumstances you gotta kinda expect that. Now all the grammatical/spelling errors are mine. Now I had to separate the chapter into two parts since I deemed it too long. And I hope you enjoy this since I enjoyed writing it and please respond somehow since I need to know to continue or not. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Where It Began Part I<p>

"Harry, hurry up!" Hermione shouted. "We have to leave in fifteen minutes and you know how I feel about tardiness!"

"Coming! Dear wife of mine whom I love with all of my heart!," he shouted back. He knew how his wife of five years got when it came to promptness and the only way to calm her down was to remind her of something, anything else. When she is set on any type of deadline, she tends to keep it no matter what.

"Nice try Harry, but you know I cannot be distracted especially at a time like this," she retaliated back. "Now we have to meet everyone at the airport in twenty-five minutes which is ten minutes away which means we have to leave in," she glances at her watch. "nine minutes so haul your sorry behind faster, honey," she finished with a smile on her face.

The reason the Hermione was so anxious is because the most wonderful thing will be happening within the next couple of days. Harry and Hermione's long time friend, Neville Longbottom, will be getting hitched to another friend of theirs, Parvati Patil at a beautiful resort botanical garden in California. Neville and Parvati went there a couple of years ago and instantly fell in love with the with the place.

Now, you may be wondering why Harry and Hermione are taking muggle transportation instead of Apparated to Vegas. Well, a week prior to the wedding Neville got injured in a Auror incident where the person to be apprehended decided they needed to get the last word in, or should we say curse in. The curse sent him into a six hour coma but he made a full recovery afterwards. But the curse messed up his magical core so the doctor ordered him on a strict, no magic, treatment. At this point, he could still participate in a side-along Apparation but the couple, and guests, decided to make it into a mini-vacation and decided to take Muggle transportation to really take in all the scenery the trip has to offer.

Both Harry and Hermione made it to the airport with several minutes to spare. As they made it, they noticed that their small group of travelers have already made it there. In a small group off to the side consisted of Ron, his sister Ginny and his girlfriend Luna, who have been dating for about two months, Neville, his fiancée Parvati and her twin sister Padma, Draco and his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass, who have been dating for a year and a half.

Harry and Hermione both cringed on the fact that Astoria was here, especially Hermione as she realized that she would have to spend more time with her than Harry would have to.

Harry sighed. "Why did he have to invite the she-bitch? She's not even close to the rest of us and after what she did with that pilot…," he said whispering to Hermione as they made their way over to them.

"Don't even start Harry, besides it's not like you have to spend as much time with her like I have to. I'm just thankful that she's not a bridesmaid, but, Merlin, I can already hear her snooty complaints on the wedding and its decor. And, of course, Draco won't say anything to object since it would start a fight since they are both stubborn." She paused to take a breath from her ranting but her speech was far from over. "What does he even see in her? True, Draco is no prince charming, but _anyone_ is better than her."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Well, Draco loves himself and Astoria _is _a female version of himself so you do the math. When he finally realizes that that is not the type of girl for him, well, only Merlin knows."

"I just wish he'd realize it soon," she said shaking her head. Just thinking about that girl was giving her a migraine. "This trip is turning out to be a real nightmare."

"Well not everybody can be as lucky as us dear," he said while kissing her on her temple.

"Hey," Ron said as he greeting with Harry. "It's about time you made it! I would have thought you'd beat us all here with Hermione with you, mate."

"Believe me, we would have if _somebody_ didn't feel the need to check if he had everything seven times before we left," Hermione said as she hugged her best friend.

"I only did that so _somebody _wouldn't bite my head off if I forgot anything," Harry replied looking knowingly at Ron who, wholeheartedly, understood.

"Yeah, but three times would have been enough," she grumbled knowing her husband had a point.

Harry laughed as he met with Neville. "So how you feeling? I bit nervous I'd imagine?," he asked him.

Neville laughed nervously seeing as his fiancée was looking at him awaiting his answer. "N-no of course not, Harry. Why would I be? After all I'm marrying the most perfect girl in the world," he finished looking at Parvati lovingly. She beamed at him, before leaving to greet Hermione, thoroughly satisfied with his answer.

Neville waited until she was a few feet away before he whispered to Harry. "I'm so nervous," he said whispering hurriedly. "I can't feel my hands, Harry. Is that normal?"

Harry threw his arm around his longtime friend before replying. "Neville, if you could feel any body part, I'd be concerned, so yes, that's normal."

Neville only nodded his head before a lady over the loudspeaker that the flight 127 to Las Vegas, Nevada is on its last boarding call.

* * *

><p>Harry and the group got situated in their first class seats. The women and men were separated as they made final adjustments to their respective parties. Harry was off to the side next to the window, Draco was beside him, Ron and Neville were beside each other behind them. The girls were on the opposite side of the cabin. They were quiet for a few minutes before the plane took off and as that was happening Draco decided to ask a question.<p>

"What hotel are we staying at again? I forget the name of it," he asked anybody as he looked off to the side.

Harry, not bothering to look up from his magazine that he was pretending to be reading, replied, "The Bellagio, and before you ask another unnecessary question, it is one of the fanciest and top of the line hotels in the state of Nevada."

Draco turned his head to Harry and smirked. "You know what, Potter. I get the feeling that you are a little mad at me."

Harry, still refusing to look up at him replied, "First of all, don't call me Potter. I've been your partner at the Ministry for three years now so we are on more friendlier terms than that-" he paused. "Draco, get your hand off my thigh, that's not funny and you know what I meant!"

Four years ago, Harry decided to pursue a career as an Auror, and three years ago his boss decided to pair him up with Draco since he was a natural at the job as Harry was. They partly cleared up any animosity they had toward each other when the war ended and their job together got rid of it completely. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Draco was a good person to be around when you got past his…well Draco-ness and he kind of reminded Harry of himself though he will never admit that out loud. He was never boring to be around that's for sure…

Draco laughed. "Oh come on, lighten up. Besides that's the reason I'm here. Merlin knows you don't get much excitement in your life since you married Granger."

The cabin's temperature dropped as did the tone of atmosphere. This is where Draco's Draco-ness becomes a problem. And he still called Hermione 'Granger' because since he couldn't call her Potter because, 'well, you know the reason.' and 'Hermione seems too weird' for him, which of course, nobody really understood.

Harry finally stopped pretending to read the magazine to halfway glare at Draco. "You really want to talk about my wife? Really? Instead, I think we should talk about the fact that you invited your girlfriend which you, conveniently, forgot to mention to us."

All the group's attention shifted to Draco as they waited on a reason for the appearance of his girlfriend, well not reason, more like excuse…

Draco shrugged. "Well she wanted to come and who was I to say no. She said she wanted to see the States and this was the perfect opportunity for her."

Harry, Ron and Neville just shook their heads seeing that Draco didn't want to tell the truth. Harry, however, felt the need to tell Draco what they already knew.

"Draco, we all know she doesn't trust you and wanted to keep a tab on you to keep you in check, so please, save your sorry ass lies for somebody else," he said looked back at the forgotten magazine. Behind him, he heard Ron and Neville snicker and he started to smile himself. He could feel Draco glare at him before he turned back around. "How long is this flight?," he grumbled. Now it was Harry's turn to smirk. "Seventeen hours, give or take a few minutes." He heard him growl slightly which caused Harry to make a well deserved comeback.

"What's wrong Draco? I can't help but feel that you are a little mad at me?," he said smartly. This caused Ron to howl with laughter and Neville to duck his head to try to cover his laughter which to no avail since you could still see his shoulders shaking.

Draco fully turned back around to look at Harry. "Hey," he snapped lamely. "…Shut up…"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it and Part II is loaded and ready to go just waiting on your responses. So please review, favorite, alert or something, anything to give me the strength and want to finish this. Thanks for everyone who let me know they were interested in my story! And sorry if it is a bit lame. I assure you part II is better but who really knows until you respond. Until next time...<p>

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	3. How It Began: Part II

**Okay even if I didn't get the responses that I wanted, I still wanted to post this part since it is my absolute chapter, so here is part two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer in first chapter...**

* * *

><p>How it Began: Part II<p>

Seventeen hours and a couple of minutes later, the flight landed and both parties rented cars. The ladies rented a Cadillac Escalade and the men chose a convertible, four-seater Porsche. Before they left to their prospective destinations, the women had a last good-bye/be good talk to their partners.

Hermione told Harry be good, stay out of trouble, and remember to call her.

Parvati advised Neville not to let the city get to his head, and to have no strippers at his party.

Luna told Ron to make sure he took plenty of pictures of the Bandersnatches that were to be in his area.

And Astoria complained of being stuck with the commoners for the next two days…

As the ladies left for a relaxation spa hotel in northern Las Vegas, the men headed toward the swanky Bellagio.

When they arrived at the hotel, the went up to the main counter to check in.

"Yes, may I help you?," concierge asked as they approached the desk. She eyed each one of them, lingering on Harry and Draco the longest, before returning to professional mode once more.

"Yes," Neville said stepping forward. "Uh, we have two rooms under-,"

"Hold on Nev," Harry interrupted. "This is your last two nights of freedom and, truth be told, I don't plan on spending it in a small hotel room as fancy as it may be." He turned toward the girl and gave her a dazzling smile which made her immediately blush brilliantly, and made Draco and Ron shake their heads . "Hello, I was wondering if you have any spacious grand suites open?," he asked sweetly.

She shyly lowered her head as she blushed brighter. "Uh, um I-I'm not sure. Just give me a minute to check, please," she said stuttering cutely. After a minute or two the girl said, "Well, there is the Player's Suite which has four bedrooms, five baths, large living room, gourmet kitchen and a balcony with a Jacuzzi. Will that be okay? Or would you like to know the price first?"

Harry and the others beamed while Neville looked a bit nervous. "No, I don't need to know the costs, but yes, that will do quite nicely," Harry said.

Harry was suddenly hit by a stoke of genius and a bit of deviousness. He turned to Draco. "Hey, hand her your card." Draco looked at him like he was crazy. "Why do I have to pay for it?," he asked. "You pay for it!"

"I didn't invite your intolerable girlfriend on this trip, now hand over your card."

"She isn't even here right now, so I see no need for me to pay!"

"This is payment for when we have to deal with her at the wedding and at the reception in a couple of days, so stop stalling and hand over your card." By now they caught the whole lobby's attention as everyone was watching with interest.

Draco looked off to the side. "I can't," he said. 'Gotcha,' Harry thought while raising an eyebrow.

He smirked in return. "And why is that?," he asked him knowing the answer already.

Draco mumbled something in return.

"What was that Draco? I didn't quite hear you."

He sighed knowing he was defeated. "Astoria watches my account, okay! She'll notice a big withdrawal like that and will start asking me questions and complain that I don't spend any money on her. There happy?," he growled.

Harry smiled at him while handing his card to the concierge. "Extremely."

She beamed while handed them four room keys. Signaling for a bellhop to help with their things, they made their way to the elevator. While the door was closing, Draco, not bothering to look at Harry said to him, "Merlin, you are such an ass."

Harry's smirk deepened, seeing as it never left his face in the first place. "What can I say? You must be rubbing off on me," he said as the door closed fully and Ron and Neville's snickering sounded off in the shaft.

* * *

><p>The girls description did no justice to the room as it literally accommodated their every need and then some, and the skyline view from the windows was astonishing.<p>

Neville was speechless and touched by the gestured of his friends. "Guys, you didn't have to do this. I mean I would have been fine if I had that other room," he said sheepishly.

"Neville, this is your last couple of nights to enjoy your freedom before the ties of marriage hinders you for life, slowly sucking the life out of you until there is nothing else it can give it," Ron said to Neville while throwing a brotherly arm over him at the same time as Harry glared at him taking offence to that statement but Ron paid him no attention and continued. "So relax and enjoy, my friend."

They all took in the skyline view for a few moments. "Alright guys," Harry said. "Let's give ourselves forty-five minutes to shower and get ready then let's hit the town."

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville made their way to Draco's room since he was the last one still getting ready which was no surprise. Ron said he had to go get something but he'll meet them in a few minutes.<p>

When they entered, it was obvious Draco just stepped out of the shower since he was just wearing his pants to his Armani suit. His back was to them since he was looking at something so Harry made his way to his on his bed and Ron and Neville sat in the armchairs on the side. Harry cleared his throat which caused Draco to jump and quickly hide something in his suit's jacket pocket, but not quick enough as Harry saw it. I mean, he is one of the top Aurors after all.

"Can't you guys knock or something?," Draco asked while putting on his shirt. "Well I'm almost done so hold on for a few minutes."

Harry could sense he was trying to either change the subject or trying to get them to leave, neither which was going to happen. "Draco, what was that?" he asked.

"What was what?," he asked trying to play it off.

Harry shook his head. "The thing you're trying to hide in your coat pocket. Come on, come clean."

Draco sighed before fishing the object out of his coat pocket. Harry's blood ran cold when he realized it was a ring box but Harry still needed to hear it from Draco first. "What the hell is that?," he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's an engagement ring, dumbass. I'm going to ask Astoria to marry me after the wedding at the reception."

"_That_ is a big fucking mistake," Harry said.

"How is it a mistake?," Draco asked. "We've been dating for a year and a half. This is how our relationship is going to work and I'm fine with that."

Harry shook his head. "A) That is bullshit; and B) she's a complete bitch!"

Neville got up to hit Harry on the leg as a warning. "Hey, that's his fiancée your talking about." He nodded toward Draco. "Congrats."

Harry got up as he started to rant. "It's true and you know it's true! She beat him!," he said. Neville prepared himself for the back and forth argument that was going to happen between Draco and Harry.

Draco snapped his head toward him. "Hey! That was a small concussion, alright. So don't go blaming her for that."

Harry couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "Draco, she hit you over the head with an expensive, crystal vase because she was pissed that you wouldn't buy it for her."

Draco glared at him. "It wasn't that bad."

"You were unconscious for two days, Draco."

"It wasn't. that. bad," he repeated firmly.

"…at the time that happened you were only entering your sixth week of dating each other."

Draco chose at that time to ignore him, but Harry kept going. "Not to mention she fucked a pilot."

"Hey, he wasn't a pilot," Neville said simultaneously correcting and scolding him. "He was a flight attendant on an airplane, you know that."

"Are you guys done? Because I'm tired of hearing this," Draco said fed up with this conversation. "Now I've made a few promiscuous mistakes during our relationship too so she isn't that bad."

Harry nodded "True, you have made mistakes but she's made more of them! You were even on the same flight when she did the pil- sorry, flight attendant," he corrected himself when Neville shot him a look when he started to say pilot. "In fact," Harry said continuing, "She even sat back down next to you when she was done doing the man. _And_, you would have never found out if the man didn't follow her back to her seat to ask for her number and another round in the bathroom!," He stopped to take a breath. "Draco, you are like a brother to me as much as I hate to admit it, so please, for the love of Merlin, don't do this."

Draco looked at Harry. "Are you done? Because you are starting to bore me," he said. Harry threw up his hands in astonishment. For someone who claims to be one of the smartest people to ever walk the Earth, he was sure saying some stupid shit. "Now this IS going to happen and you can either support me or stay out of it, which is it?"

Draco never got an answer as Ron came in grabbing the rooms attention. But he didn't obtain it by arriving, oh no, he got it because of what he was wearing. "Hey, Draco are you done yet?," he asked.

The rooms other three occupants stared at him for the longest before Neville asked, "Ron, what are you wearing?"

Ron looked down at his outfit and found nothing wrong. "What? Is it the shirt?," he asked. "Because I feel that I can pull it off."

Draco scoffed. "No, it isn't the shirt and keep dreaming on that. It's the fact that you're wearing a purse over your shoulders."

Ron clutched the purse fondly and brought it to his chest as if he was shielding himself from the harsh reality that was the truth. "It's not a purse, it's a Satchel," he said softly while stroking the aforementioned object.

Harry shook his head in disagreement. "Ron, it's a purse."

"Yeah, should I expect to find a tampon in it?," Draco asked while laughing glad that the attention had shifted away from him and his girlfriend.

Ron shrugged. "Whatever. This will pack some serious food for the trip tonight. Hey," he added as he just remembered something. "When you're done I've got something to show you guys."

When Draco finally got done getting dressed, Ron lead them up to the rooftop to really take in the view Vegas had to offer.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Draco said while opening his arms as to embrace the empty air in front of him. "Ah, the true beauty of Vegas."

"That's not all guys," Ron said while fishing out something from his, um, _satchel_. The rest of the group was surprised when he fished out a barely opened bottle of Firewhiskey and four shot glasses. He poured the drink in each glass, and set the bottle down.

Harry took the opportunity to raise his glass to a toast. "Here's to a fantastic night in Vegas guys," he said looking at each one of them. "To Vegas?"

The guys wholehearted agreed. "To Vegas!," they said as they downed to glass.

And so the night begins…

* * *

><p><strong>Fat ppl are harder to kidnap<strong>: You are right about who Ron and Neville are but I kinda switch up Draco and Harry on some points. True, Draco is more like Phil than Harry but Harry isn't completely Stu so them two kinda trade up certain points. So Harry will have some Stu/Phil moments as will Draco. Really happy that you are enjoying this by the way! So this chapter is for you!

And sorry to anyone who finds the couples weird/strange but I am a Harmione shipper first and foremost (Tried to fight it but I can't) so that is why they are together BUT I also enjoy a good Dramione story as well. And I don't really know Astoria's character which is why I wrote her the way I did (if you seen the movies, you know why...) so I apologize if I offend. And I know you think is Draco is a little pushover** for now**...but he will grow some balls as did Stu in the movies, if not more, so be patient with me...

Hope you like it and thanks to everyone for reviewing! Love ya! P.S. I enjoyed writing Draco **(He's turning out to be my favorite)**. **_Got any questions just ask!_** Until next time...

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	4. A Spider, a Tattoo and a Missing Neville

**So I'm back. I couldn't sleep so I wrote another chapter so thank insomnia because I don't think I would have wrote this anytime soon otherwise. School started back and I'm still adjusting and trying to find time to write. But sorry for the delay, and also spelling/grammar errors since I wrote this in like 3-4 hours. Hope you enjoy this and thanks for the responses!**

**Disclaimer in first chapter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Spider, a Tattoo and a Missing Neville<p>

Draco was the first to wake. The first feelings that came to him was nausea, irritation, fatigue and pain, and they all hit him at once. When he opened his eyes that slowly and painfully adjusted to his surroundings, and two words immediately sounded off in his head.

_Holy shit…_

The room he was in was a wreck. It was barely recognizable. Food was everywhere, things, _very _expensive things, were utterly destroyed. It was like a dozen frat parties hosted parties here simultaneously. Of course, this only peaked Draco's curiosity further. Surely they didn't cause this disaster of a room and probably the entire apartment, could they? He slowly sat up trying not to daze himself anymore than he already was and sat down on the nearby couch.

He was gently rubbing his forehead to relieve some pain when a loud noise startled him. He quickly looked to the direction of the noise only to find Ron, half naked from the waist down, stumble on some pots and pans as he tried to balance himself obviously failing as he fell over backwards. Draco, still cringing from seeing more Ron than he _ever_ wanted to, shook his head and muttered, "Dumbass" under his breath. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, trying to will away a headache that was coming.

Ron, finally straitening himself out, made his way to the bathroom slightly stumbling and avoiding the mess that was in his path including a snoring Harry. He finally made it to the bathroom and seeing that his pants disappeared made it quite easy for him to go. Since he was preoccupied um…relieving himself…he failed to notice the 4" by 7" long spider that was slowly descending itself to the top of his head. Ron stopped, feeling something heavy on his head, and reached up to feel what it was and was frozen when he saw a big ass spider resting on his hand when it came down from his head.

[INSERT: The most girl-est scream you will ever hear in your life.]

No one and nothing was safe from the chaos that was Ronald Weasley trying to distance himself from the spider he just flung in the toilet in his fit of girlishness, and that includes the sleeping Harry.

Ron, not watching where he was going ran full on into Harry who was promptly woken up due to the foot that was lodged in his gut. Seeing that he was feeling that same exact feelings that Draco was a few minutes ago, he wasn't very pleased with Ron foot making contact with his precious stomach.

"Damn Ron! What the hell is your problem?," Harry asked clutching his side trying to find his glasses. He found them and finally looked up at Ron before quickly looking away. "And could you put on some damn pants?" A few feet away, Harry swore he heard Draco's muffled voice say, "Please for the love of Merlin put on some pants."

"Harry! There's a big ass spider! In the bathroom, in the toilet! It's huge, and it tried to devour me," Ron said frantically. His body was jerking as to get the imaginary spider off him.

Harry simply looked at him not amused one bit. "Ron, calm down, it's me. And I'm pretty sure the spider wasn't trying to eat you, as tasty as you think you may be." He picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off trying to tone out Ron's voice…and nakedness.

"B-but Harry, you didn't see the look it gave me! I had to fight for my life! It's eyes-Oh, Merlin his eyes! And I'm not going crazy, just check please!," Ron pleaded with him looking paler than usual.

"Okay! Okay! I'll check," he said making his way to the bathroom. He opened the door slowly and made his way over to the John. He peered over, hesitant at first, and finally looked at it.

Ron had a reason to be freaked.

That spider _was_ huge, by Harry's standards, as it struggled to make his way out of the water. Harry noticed it had a distinct pattern of red and yellow on its back and thought it might be poisonous but he needed to check first. He quickly trapped it in a clear glass container and set it on one of the counters in the kitchen ignoring Ron's protests. He took out his phone and took a picture. He then used that picture to look it up on the web while still on his phone. It was times like this he thanked his wife for not losing touch with today's technology and teaching him how to use it. He quickly pulled up an article on the spider and read it. To Harry's surprise the spider wasn't native to Nevada, the U.S. or even North America. The Spider was native to the Amazon forest, several thousand miles from their location.

"How did a huge Amazon spider get into our hotel room?," he asked out loud.

Ron hiding behind Harry, and still without pants, said, "Who cares can we just kill it please? Or set it lose outside?"

Harry turned to face him, and out of his peripheral vision, he could see Ron's lack of pants. "Could you put on some pants? I find it a little weird that I have to ask twice." Ron looked down, finally noticing his lack of clothing and hurried off to find his pants.

Harry, still weary, sat down on the couch adjacent to Draco. They were silent for a few seconds before Draco spoke.

"Is he putting on pants right now?," he asked.

Harry, without looking at him, replied, "Yeah, yeah he is."

Draco sighed still laying face down on the couch. "Thank Merlin. Thought my eyes would go blind."

Harry chuckled before taking a good look around the suite. "Holy shit. What happened last night?," he asked as Ron came back with pants firmly around his waist.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything from last night. And now the side of my face hurts for some reason," Draco whined sitting up on the couch. He looked to Harry and Ron only to be looked back at with wide eyes.

Draco was curious. "What? What are you staring at?," he asked. It was a few more seconds before Ron collapsed, laughing his head off.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! His-Face-Is-PRICELESS!," he said still laughing between each word and rolling on the floor. Harry was still looking at him like he grown two eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why is he laughing and why are you staring at me like that?," Draco asked starting to freak out a little.

Harry seeing to remember what was happening said to him, "You're going to freak out but it's going to be okay. You have to trust me on this."

Draco looked around for a reflective surface and found one on a nearby coffee table. He quickly brought it up to his face and stopped breathing for a moment.

Of course that ended when he let out an Earth shattering scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he screamed. "A tattoo! I got a fucking tattoo on the side of my face! How did this happen?" Sure enough, a realistic dragon graced the side of his face. It was pretty detailed, colored brightly and ran from his temple all the way to his chin. Harry wanted to say it was pretty ironic since his name kind of sounded like dragon but he decided now wasn't the best time to bring it up.

Harry buried his face into his hands before coming back up to look at them. "I don't know. Ron, go get Neville and let's get the fuck out of Nevada before housekeeping shows up." Ron went to go do the task assigned to him while Draco expected his face again.

"Ugh, look at me, I look like a-a gangster or something," Draco whined.

Harry couldn't help but snort and comment on Draco's whining. "Draco, no offence, but the word gangster doesn't exactly pop into my mind when I see you and that tattoo on your face."

Draco put the mirror down to focus on Harry. "Oh yeah? What does come to your head?," he asked. "Mobster?"

Harry snorted again. "Yeah, like you can pass off as a mobster." He glanced to Draco who was sneering at him contorting the dragon which made him laugh a little.

Ron came back into the room looking distressed. "Hey guys, Neville isn't here."

"What do you mean he's not here?," Harry asked not liking where this was heading. "Did you check all the rooms?"

Ron nodded. " Yeah, I did plus his wand is gone."

At the mention of wand Harry, Draco and Ron reached into their pockets and holsters expecting to find their wands but only found air. No wonder they felt a bit off when they first woke up.

"Where the hell are our wands?," Draco asked obviously on the verge of freaking the freak out.

"I don't know but they obviously aren't here," Harry said trying to keep everyone's nerves down. "Maybe Neville is downstairs getting something to eat and has them or something." He got up and looked at them waiting for them to follow.

Draco and Ron looked at him, not believing his lame ass excuse, but seeing as they had nothing else to go on followed him out the suite.

* * *

><p>Draco and Ron were poolside enjoying a nice, light breakfast while Harry went on the search for Neville in and around the hotel.<p>

Draco had his eyes closed trying to will away the headache that was still present but also to try and drown out Ron eating his breakfast.

"Hey Draco, why do you think we can't remember anything from last night?," Ron asked with his mouth full and still trying to fit in food when there was obviously no room left to fill.

Draco's eyebrows twitched in annoyance even though they were closed. "Because we obviously had a great, fucking time." Ron took that as a hint to just continue eating his breakfast in silence.

Harry came back moments later looking none to pleased as he sat down at the table. "Guys, Neville definitely isn't here."

Draco opened his eyes. "You sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I checked the casino, gym, gift shop. He's not here." Harry ran his hands through his hair as he tried to calm himself. A habit he'd developed over the years.

Though, while he did this, Ron noticed something on his arm. "Hey, Harry," he said trying to grab his attention. "What's that on your arm?"

Harry brought his arm down to expect the object. His eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Merlin Harry, you were in the hospital last night!," Draco said inspecting this armband.

Harry seemed shocked. "Yeah, I guess I was."

"Are you alright?," Ron asked.

Harry looked at him like he was clueless. "Yeah, Ron, I'm fine."

Draco shook his head. "What the fuck is going on?," he exclaimed.

But Harry took this discovery as a good thing. "Hey look Draco, this is a good thing. We have a lead now," he said taking out a scrap piece of paper and a pen from his pocket.

"Okay, what is the last thing you both remember from last night?," he asked them.

Ron started first. "I remember we were on the roof top having those shots of Firewhiskey. Then, we went to play craps at the Hard Rock and I _think_ Neville was there."

Harry nodded seeming to remember and wrote it down. "No, no you're definitely right, I remember him being there."

"You know what guys, I don't even remember going to dinner," Draco said obviously irritated about his lack of memory.

Harry put down the pen in frustration. "Shit, I don't think I've ever been this hung-over before."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, after the Hard Rock I blacked out. It's like emptiness."

"What part of this situation is funny?," Draco asked him glaring all the while.

The table was silent for a minute before Harry spoke up again. "Okay, I think we need to head over to the hospital maybe they will have some clues for us to explained what the fuck happened."

They all nodded in agreement before heading to the valet. They pulled the car around and Ron sighed in relief when he saw the Porsche. "At least the car is here, that a made the day a little better, right?," he said smiling slightly.

While Harry made his way the drivers side, Draco made his way to the passenger seat but not before responding to Ron. "Between you being 'attacked' by a giant ass spider, the fucking _dragon_ tattoo on my face, the fact Harry was in the hospital, and also the bigger fact that Neville's missing, and we don't have a clue where he is or how all this happened, to know that the car is in one piece made the day so much _fucking_ better." He stopped in the middle of his rant to glare at him and then got in the car. He rolled down the window and growled, "Get in the damn car!"

Ron slight smile fell right off his face as he made his way to the backseat. But not before muttering under his breath,

"_And that is exactly why you got that tattoo on your face, jackass."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it is was so short but it is better than nothing right? <strong>_

**Hopeless Romantic: **_Glad you love it =3_

**Clarissa Jackson: **_You got your wish! Now you read on!_

**BroadwayAngelLyric: **_Glad you like Harry and Draco. I like the two and I find them more humorous together. =)_

**cascol3: **_They are a comedy duo to me. Can't imagine one without the other. But I'm glad you like the humor! _

**Fat ppl are harder to kidnap:**_ Sorry to disappoint but I got to throw a curve-ball or two to keep it interesting. Hehehe. XD_

**human28: **_I feel thankful that you like my story enough to read it. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right. =D_

**_Also thanks to everyone else for Favoriting and Alerting. Needed the encouragement!_**

Got any questions just ask and I'll do my best to answer them! Until next time...

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


End file.
